


En un olvidado rincón...

by gold_skiesss



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Nekoma, Nohebi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, es el primer smut que escribo, piedad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26825650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gold_skiesss/pseuds/gold_skiesss
Summary: Donde Daishou y Kuroo buscan encontrarse. O, donde después de cada juego, se buscan mutuamente.
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	En un olvidado rincón...

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es porno. Si tienes menos de 18 años, ¡por favor no lo leas! Es el primer smut que escribo así que pueden haber muuuchos errores. Tengan piedad.

El partido había llegado a su fin, y con aquello, Nekoma iría al Torneo de Primavera por otro año consecutivo.

Kuroo estaba extasiado. Luego de unos largos minutos de celebración en medio de una cancha que cada vez se iba vaciando más a medida que el público de Nohebi se retiraba en forma de gruñidos y susurros nada agradecidos, el equipo decidió retirarse a sus camerinos. Probablemente, luego irían a comer algo todos juntos (carne o _pescado_ si Yaku estaba de acuerdo con que aquella comida era lo suficientemente digna), y luego, cada uno se iría a su hogar.

Ese era el plan. Lo típico, lo acostumbrado.

Sin embargo, cuando Kuroo observó a través del rabillo del ojo como la figura de Suguru se escabullía hacia los camerinos contrarios, algo en su corazón le advirtió que aquel _perfecto_ plan no sería, necesariamente, como lo había planeado.

“¿Kuroo-san?” una voz llegó sofocada hasta sus oídos. Sus ojos aún estaban posados en la esquina donde la figura del capitán del equipo rival había estado solo unos segundos antes, y él, contra todo pronóstico, se había quedado observándolo como un idiota. “¿Ocurre algo?” Lev movió suavemente su hombro, en busca de una reacción.

Kuroo giró su rostro, mirándolo. ¿Por qué su corazón latía tan rápido de un segundo a otro?

“Sí” tosió, subiendo nerviosamente la cremallera de su chaqueta roja. Lev se había levantado de la banca donde charlaban y estaba dispuesto a irse. Kuroo pensó que, después de todo, si era un poco extraño que el se desconectara tan repentinamente en medio de una conversación, y más cuando aquella charla trataba sobre las debilidades y fortalezas del trabajo en equipo. Chasqueo la lengua. “Sí, lo siento. Es solo que he recordado… ¿te adelantas, Lev? He recordado que… tengo algo de lo que ocuparme antes. Formalidades. Nada más” mintió.

Lev lo miró extrañado. Sí, era un poco idiota, pero podía fácilmente reconocer cuando otra persona le mentía. Y más si aquella persona trataba, especialmente, del capitán del equipo en donde estaba.

Decidió que, fuera lo que fuera, no era de sus asuntos.

Se encogió de hombros. “Sí, claro. Le avisaré al resto del equipo. Luego podremos ir a comer”.

Kuroo sonrió.

“Sí, eso estaría perfecto. Gracias”

Lev asintió, sin estar completamente convencido aún.

En cuanto su alta figura desapareció por una de las esquinas del desolado pasillo, Kuroo decidió emprender marcha lo más rápido posible. Sus piernas se movían por instinto: le costaba admitirlo, pero aquella no era la primera vez que se encontraba desesperado por seguirle el paso a Suguru. En un escenario más joven, un Kuroo de tan solo dieciséis años _corría_ a través de unos pasillos muy parecidos (con la diferencia de que, aquella vez, estaban llenos de personas que le reprochaban por correr en un lugar así), en busca de una castaña cabellera que tan solo minutos antes le había soltado más insultos y burlas de lo que el pelinegro había escuchado en su vida. Y, tan solo veinte minutos después, en un olvidado cubículo de un baño, se encontraba dándole su primer beso.

Kuroo se divirtió pensando que el destino era un poco hijo de puta.

“¿Apurado, Tetsurou?” una conocida voz lo frenó de golpe. Daishou Suguru se encontraba apoyado en una de las blancas paredes, de brazos cruzados. Kuroo estuvo a punto de reírse en su cara por lo dramático que podía ser a veces. “Tal parece que esto se está convirtiendo en un hábito, ¿no te parece?”

Kuroo chasqueo la lengua. La engreída figura del excapitán lo miraba fijamente, sus ojos de serpiente fielmente clavados en él.

“Bueno, tal parece que esta será la última vez” Kuroo sonrió. Una mueca de molestia se dibujó en el rostro de Suguru, y el capitán supo inmediatamente que había dado en el clavo. Si esperaba consuelo debido a su derrota en lo que había sido su _último_ partido, es que Suguru no había estado prestando atención en lo absoluto. No era un secreto para ninguno de los dos que, los grandes pilares de lo que sea que fuera su relación, no estaba precisamente llena de elogios y misericordia. Si no que, al contrario, ambos podían pasar minutos, _horas,_ rebajándose el uno al otro hasta que por fin sus bocas se unieran para implantar un obligado silencio. No es que les molestara, en todo caso. “Será una pena no verte en el Torneo de Primavera”.

Suguru se deshizo de su postura, acercándose con más violencia de la que hubiese querido emplear, tomando la arrugada chaqueta de Kuroo entre su mano y estampándolo contra la pared contraria.

Kuroo sonrió, complacido.

“No me vengas con mierdas, Tetsurou” Daishou murmuró, con el aliento chocando contra la mejilla ajena. Kuroo se quedó quieto, pasmado en su lugar. Una sonrisa burlona se dibujaba en su rostro, y Suguru pensó que podría mandarle un puñetazo ahí mismo. O besarlo. Cualquiera de las dos estaba bien para él en ese momento, sinceramente. “Tuvieron suerte” sentenció, soltando la tela arrugada y dejando que Kuroo volviese a tener control sobre su postura. Se molestó cuando notó el mentón del pelinegro alzarse, denotando claramente la diferencia de altura entre los dos.

“Sé un buen perdedor, Suguru” Kuroo tomó su mano, obligándolo a seguirle el paso a través de los solitarios pasillos. Daishou gruñó: le molestaba ser controlado. Era, sin duda, una de las tantas cosas que no soportaba. “Y no me hagas arrepentir de querer follarte en medio los pasillos”.

En cuanto Kuroo cerró la puerta de aquella vieja habitación de implementos usados, Daishou lo estampó contra una sucia pared, tomando deliberadamente de su boca. Kuroo, previniendo cada movimiento del castaño, le correspondió al instante. Conocía la calidez y devoción de aquellos labios; aquella boca que, contra todo pronóstico, era la más suave y cálida que había probado durante sus cortos años de adolescencia.

Su ritmo estaba claramente marcado por Suguru: rápido, húmedo, desesperado. Pero, al mismo tiempo, se superponían otras sensaciones que Kuroo no estaba seguro de querer nombrar: calidez, cuidado, cariño. Amor.

No se sorprendió cuando Suguru comenzó a bajar la cremallera de su chaqueta para luego quitársela con una bestialidad que le pareció exagerada. Su boca se encontraba invadida: lenguas que se entrelazaban, dientes que chocaban accidentalmente, labios que eran mordidos para luego ser lamidos.

“No te soporto” Daishou murmuró entre besos. Sintió la sombra de una sonrisa dibujarse en el rostro de Kuroo, y decidió quitarle la camisa. Ahora, gran parte de su vestimenta roja se encontraba esparcida en los sucios rincones de una pequeña salita en un gran recinto: ¿Quién iba a imaginar que dos capitanes de equipos rivales se encontraban a punto de follar ahí?

Sin duda, no era un escenario muy común.

“Eres el peor perdedor que he visto” Kuroo respondió. Movió su boca hasta el punto en que el cuello y clavícula se unían y sintió la vibración de un gemido nacer de la garganta de Suguru. Sonrió. “Lo cual es una pena, porque no me gustan los perdedores”.

Daishou empujó suavemente su hombro, sin dejar el contacto de los labios de Kuroo contra su ardiente piel. Se sorprendió al sentir un ligero aire chocar contra la piel de su espalda, y se extrañó al no saber en que momento Kuroo había decidido desnudarlo a él también.

No le molestaba, en todo caso.

“Que hijo de puta eres, Kuroo” murmuró, estirando su cuello para que tuviera más acceso. Elevando sus manos, envolvió la sudada espalda del pelinegro contra sus palmas y rasguñó suavemente. Kuroo se estremeció bajo su contacto. “No sé como tus compañeros te soportan. Además, ¿Qué es toda esa mierda de sangre y oxígeno y…?”

Kuroo mordió suavemente su clavícula, provocando que un pequeño gemido saliera de la boca del castaño. Sonrió, satisfecho.

“¿Nunca te callas? Estoy intentando follarte aquí”

Suguru se quejó, empujándolo unos cuantos centímetros fuera de su metro cuadrado y observando la alta figura del capitán de Nekoma: estaba echo un desastre; sudor y labios hinchados y enrojecidos por doquier.

Aunque, probablemente, el se encontraba peor.

Llevó una de sus manos a la clara presión que nacían en los pantalones deportivos de Kuroo y apretó, sutilmente. Un gemido inmediato abandonó la boca del pelinegro y Daishou se estremeció, complacido.

Se alegró al saber que, después de años de encuentros esporádicos y furtivos, aún recordaba como le gustaba a Kuroo que lo tocasen: delicado, pero áspero a la vez.

Metiendo dos dedos a través de las telas de su bóxer y short, los bajó rápidamente, encontrándose con la figura completamente desnuda de Kuroo Tetsurou frente a él.

Daishou podía ser un desgraciado: una persona manipuladora y algo tramposa, pero sin duda alguna, sabía cuando reconocer el atractivo de otras personas. Y, sin vacilación alguna, podía apostar a que el capitán de Nekoma era una de las personas más hermosas que había apreciado alguna vez.

Su boca se curvó en una burlona sonrisa cuando observó la realización en el rostro de Kuroo; arrodillándose frente a él como quien va a rezar a la iglesia, Daishou tomó la longitud del miembro de Kuroo entre sus manos y se lo llevó a la boca, alegrándose de saber que también recordaba como le gustaban las mamadas: húmedas, apretadas, rápidas.

“Mierda, Suguru” Kuroo gimió, tomando mechones de cabello castaño entre sus dedos. Daishou marcaba un ritmo perfecto: rápido, para luego detenerse solo un momento ante el eco que los gemidos que el capitán de Nekoma generaba en esa pequeña habitación olvidada. “Se siente tan… bien”

Suguru separó tan solo unos centímetros de su boca y lamió. El estremecimiento navegó por el cuerpo de Kuroo como una embarcación que choca contra las profundidades de un roquerío; estaba hecho un desastre. Un desastre de gemidos. De jadeos.

“M-mierda”

Kuroo apretó el agarre contra el cuero cabelludo de Daishou y advirtió. Definitivamente, no pensaba correrse antes de follarle. No le daría aquella satisfacción.

Suguru comprendió el mensaje y se separó, irguiéndose del frío de las baldosas contra sus rodillas. Estaba hecho un desastre: su cabello, tan perfectamente peinado, ahora se encontraba disperso en todas direcciones. Su frente, perlada completamente de un sudor nacido que recorría su cuello hasta desembocar en la prominencia de sus clavículas – marcadas claramente por la boca de Kuroo. Mañana se arrepentiría (odiaba las marcas), pero en aquel momento, simplemente decidió mandar al diablo todos sus principios y convicciones, abandonándose completamente al abismo que significaba Kuroo Tetsurou.

Ciertamente, Suguru se había abandonado en él hacía mucho tiempo. Más tiempo del que le hubiese gustado admitir.

Jamás lo haría. Admitirlo; ¿contaría como derrota?

“Eres un idiota” comentó de la nada. Limpió de una manera poco delicada el borde de su boca y pasmó un brusco beso en los labios del pelinegro. Kuroo estaba sorprendido.

“¿Y a que viene eso? Hace un minuto atrás tenías mi polla en tu boca”

Suguru rodó los ojos. Sin pudor alguno, y frente a la atenta mirada de Kuroo, no tardó en deshacerse de los retazos de ropa que aún quedaban en él, quedando completamente desnudo frente a la atenta mirada del capitán.

“¿Vas a follarme ya o tengo que esperar toda la maldita tarde?”

Kuroo sonrió.

“Que exigente eres, Suguru”

“Sí, como sea”

Daishou no se sorprendió cuando Kuroo acortó los pocos centímetros que se alzaban entre ellos para plasmar un intenso beso. Inminentemente, sus erecciones se rozaron en una exquisita fricción que ninguno de los dos fue capaz de romper, ocasionando un coro de gemidos que, esperaban, nadie en el exterior fuera capaz de captar.

Kuroo llevó ambas manos al exterior de los muslos de Daishou, alzándolo con una facilidad que no debería de extrañar. La propia calentura de su cuerpo entremezclándose con la de Suguru en un ambiente que no distaba tanta diferencia; y ahí, en la curva que unía su cuello con sus hombros, la calidez de una colonia que no tardó en reconocer. El olor de un cuerpo que, para su desgracia – o suerte, siempre reconocería.

Siempre.

Daishou se estremeció al sentir la frialdad de la pared contra su espalda. Kuroo, sosteniéndolo contra su propio cuerpo y en un perfecto equilibrio que desafiaba burlonamente la gravedad, se encargó de dibujar un perfecto collar de besos a través de su cuerpo: mejillas, mandíbula, cuello, hombros, clavículas. Labios. Boca.

Suguru se abandonó al placer. Al diablo aquella fingida rivalidad: Kuroo Tetsurou era, y sería, completamente su perdición. Se abandonó a aquel resultado, a aquel sentimiento que comenzaba a nacer en las profundidades de su pecho, permitiendo llenar sus pulmones del cargado olor de feromonas que el cuerpo ajeno segregaba.

Sus cejas se curvaron en cuanto vio como Kuroo llevaba dos dedos a su boca y succionaba. El juego se había acabado, aquí venía el verdadero espectáculo.

Kuroo indagó a través de su culo en busca de su entrada. Daishou apretó su agarre contra el cuello de Kuroo: la expectación lo hundía en una penumbra donde un solo pensamiento se hacía protagonista: _Voy a morir, y será en brazos de Kuroo Tetsurou._

Un intruso dedo se abrió paso a través de él. Se sorprendió al sentir la exaltación que su polla dio, chocando directamente contra la erección contraria. Durante un minuto, ambos no fueron más que un manojo de jadeos, de gemidos que se entremezclaban en el aire como si el mundo solo se hubiera reducido a la sensación de sus dedos entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo.

Kuroo desvió un poco a la derecha, chocando directamente contra aquel punto que tan bien conocía.

“¡Ah mierda, Kuroo!” Daishou paseó sus uñas a través de la perlada espalda de Tetsurou, arañando. Seguramente, dejaría muchas marcas que, conociéndolo, no se molestaría en disimular. No sabía que sentir respecto a eso. “Kuroo…” suplicó.

Kuroo sonrió, observando la mueca que nacía en el rostro de Daishou. Ahí, en su mandíbula, una gota de sudor cayó y no pudo evitar depositar un pequeño beso.

“Está bien” fue lo único que respondió, retirando sus dedos. “Tú… tienes que avisarme si duele. Me detendré al instante.”

Suguru rodó los ojos.

“No soy una maldita princesa, Tetsurou. Fóllame”

“¡Dios, que molestia! Estoy a punto de hacerlo, así que no hagas que me arrepienta”

Daishou chasqueó la lengua. “Sí, esta bien. Como sea.”

Kuroo río.

“Eres un maldito engreído” y, acto seguido, alineó su propia polla contra la entrada de Suguru. Podía notar aquel tic que comenzaba a formarse en la comisura de sus labios; probablemente, una extraña mezcla entre anticipación y cautela. Se recordó a si mismo de ser cuidadoso, aún cuando le habían advertido de lo contrario.

Entró en el cuerpo de Suguru con la mayor delicadeza que los espasmos de su propio cuerpo le permitían. Estaba apretado. Fugazmente, se preguntó si Daishou se habría acostado con otra persona después que él – lo que probablemente no era la mejor idea para tener en mente en el momento en que se encontraba follándolo.

Kuroo dedujo la sensación a través del intenso agarre que Suguru proporcionó contra su propia espalda.

“¿Duele?”

“No duele, Kuroo. Adelante”

Kuroo rodó los ojos, para luego introducir un poco más de centímetros. Suguru soltó un gemido ahogado; su boca curvada en una perfecta _oh_ que no detonaba nada más que placer.

Se quedó quieto. Expectante.

“¿Quieres que avan-?”

“¡Dios santo, Kuroo, si! Avanza, maldita sea”

Kuroo se sobresaltó, mandando pequeños espasmos a través del cuerpo de ambos mientras que al mismo tiempo los rincones del castaño se adecuaban a su medida. Esperó un minuto, y repitió el ejercicio.

“Mierda, Suguru…”

“M-más fuerte, Kuroo”

Kuroo obedeció. Las embestidas comenzaron cada vez más rápidas. Los dedos de Suguru hundidos en la carne de Kuroo, rasguñando, explorando. Daishou se inclinó, decidido, y atrapó la boca de Kuroo contra la suya. Mordió. Lamió.

No lo dejaría ir.

“Más… más rápido”

El pelinegro gimió contra la boca ajena. Gemidos perdidos en los recónditos rincones de bocas calientes.

Las embestidas comenzaron cada vez más fuerte a medida que el nudo en la zona baja de Kuroo iba creciendo: estaba cerca, y no faltó mirar dos veces la expresión de Daishou para adivinar que el no se encontraba muy diferente. Su polla chocando directamente contra la próstata de Suguru; era, sin duda, un espectáculo exquisito que los mandaba a galaxias donde no existía nada más que el calor de sus propios cuerpos colisionando.

Kuroo apretó el agarre contra las caderas de Suguru. Dejaría marcas. Muchas. Pero, en aquel momento, estaba lejos de ser prioridad.

“Kuroo, voy a…”

“Suguru, me voy a…”

Era la primera vez que se corrían juntos. Un pequeño gemido ahogado en la garganta de Suguru; un jadeo ahogado en el cuello contrario por parte de Kuroo. Sentía el cuerpo ardiendo en brasas; su estómago caliente por el líquido de Daishou derramado en él.

Era, ciertamente, un desastre.

Les bastó solo un minuto para recobrar sus cinco sentidos. El mundo parecía haberse congelado en una intensa bruma donde no existía nada más que la calidez de sus cuerpos chocando entre sí como placas tectónicas a punto de desembocar en un explosivo terremoto, grabando cada espasmo, cada caricia, cada rasguño.

¿Tenía que dejarlo ir?

Kuroo soltó lentamente el cuerpo de Suguru. Éste dejo escapar un largo suspiro antes de incorporarse finalmente. Sentía las piernas como gelatina, pero recostarse en el suelo de una sucia habitación en un edificio deportivo no era la primera de sus opciones.

Tomando unos cuantos pañuelos de su olvidada mochila en un rincón, se limpió a si mismo, para luego acercarse al cuerpo de Kuroo. Y, en una delicadeza, impropia de él, lo limpió.

Lo cuidó.

“Vaya, ¿el señor Daishou Suguru se nos ha puesto sentimental?”

Rodó los ojos, tomando los bóxers negros y lanzándolos en su dirección.

“No digas estupideces, Tetsurou”.

Kuroo rio, vistiéndose rápidamente. Una rápida ducha antes de encontrarse con su equipo era completamente necesaria antes de salir a por su esperada comida – eso si lo seguían esperando.

Posiblemente, si lo estuvieran haciendo.

Una vez que ambos se encontraban medianamente presentables, Kuroo abrió la puerta. El mundo exterior parecía un ambiente casi ridículo.

Una vaga idea atravesó la mente de Suguru.

“¿Suguruu? ¿Vamos?” Kuroo apresuró, sosteniendo la puerta a la espera de su salida.

Daishou elevó la mirada. Se preguntó, vagamente, que pasaría.

_¿Qué pasaría si…?_

“Vamos”.

Se fue. Decidió que, por el momento, era mejor no decir nada.


End file.
